avatar: the desert island
by LookingForMyOwnEdward
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko r stuck on a dessert island. What will hapen next? p.s. zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Hope u like the story, and don't get alarmed by the first chapter it is zutara, k? Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar**

"The world seems so peaceful up here", said Katara. They had been riding on Appa for what seemed ages, but the cool clean air and beautiful white clouds floating past them made Katara think of nothing, but calm.

"Oh just shut up, I'm hungry, don't we have any foooood?", Sokka was not good with long stints without food, actually he was not good with any amount of time without food.

"I don't know, I haven't seen land for miles. All there is, is ocean. There's not any point in going down to the water, it will be almost impossible to catch fish", Aang said, as he quietly flew past day dreaming of being with Katara. Aang had always liked katara, from the moment he saw her beautiful face, pretty eyes, and... well you get the point. Katara never showed the slightest interest in Aang, partly because she hadn't thought of any guy as more than a friend and partly because Aang was immature and bald.

" Oh **the hunger** pains, I need something to cure the hunger pains. Do we have any cactus juice left?", Sokka loved cactus juice, the one side effect of it was that it made you really drunk.

" No, we don't have cactus juice and even if we did we would not give it to you. You get all loopy when you have it", Katara said as she mumbled to herself about quenchiest and Toph on fire and friendly mushrooms.

Suddenly, Aang saw in the distance, a small sand bar. " Look everybody we're saved. We won't have to eat Momo". Momo looked at Aang quizzically and then started to hop up and down on Sokka. "Oh great just another obstacle to face before I die of starvation".

"No, seriously, there is an island out there". Aang was always being ignored, he hated not being taken seriously.

"Wait an island that means palm trees and palm trees mean coconuts and coconuts mean... cactus juice!"Sokka had odd ways of putting things together.

" Coconuts mean cactus juice? How do you get that? Are you delusional?", Katara said, exasperated from the stupidity.

"Whatever as long as we get to that island we'll be fine" Aang started picturing Katara in a bikini.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'll try to update as much as I can, but I have been busy reading fruitsbasket. Oh yes and toph will come in I promise!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned avatar but I don't

As Aang, Sokka, and Katara landed gracefully on the sandy white shores of the island, a figure watched them from the distance. The figure mumbled to itself, "finally, my luck has changed... oh no, its Aang, Katara, and that other guy. I will defeat them and steal their flying byson". The figure suddenly moved out of the shadows and stalked toward them. "Aaahhh, the avatar, we meet again", said Zuko to the stunned group of three.

"Zuko, we're hungry and thirsty and tired. Can you please hold off on fighting us until we get refreshed?", Katara pleaded. For some reason, Zuko could not say no to Katara, "Fine, but make it quick".

The group quickly got to finding fruits and as they harvested, they started to talk. Zuko had been on a solo mission to find Aang, when his rowboat had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. He quickly swam to shore and has been stranded here ever since. Katara, being a nice person, offered words of encouragement to Zuko, as Aang quietly mumbled about how Zuko wasn't that great in the corner.

It soon grew dark and Zuko made a bonfire on the beach. "It really is quite nice here don't you think?" Katara said as she looked up into the starry sky. " I guess, but it gets kind of boring after a while", Zuko watched as Kataras hair fell delicately over one of her eyes.

"Cactus juice!", Sokka screamed as he drank juice from a coconut. Sokka started to jump up and down and finally fell over on to Aangs lap. Aang freaked out by the sudden person in his lap, used his airbending to lift Sokka into the air.

"I'll be right back, I just have to put Sokka into the shelter", Aang quietly walked off as Zuko and Katara were left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello. I know I have been writing really short chapters, but I like the cliff hangers, anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar and if I did I would put this in the script and just ignore the whole fanfic thingy**

" Sooooo, what's up?", asked Zuko with a little shrug of uncertainty.

" Nothing much, it's just sometimes it's hard to hang around Sokka and Aang, they are kinda immature, you know?" Katara suddenly found that she wanted to unload on Zuko.

" Yeah, I kinda noticed they weren't the sharpest lightning bolt in the storm," Zuko said, as Aang danced in the distance around Sokka in a crazy and hyper fashion.

" Sometimes I wish they would just understand how it is to be a girl," Katara confided to the attendant Zuko.

" I grew up with girls, my sister and her friends. They would always say the same thing," Zuko tried to comfort Katara.

"My sister would always be really mean to me and Mai, but it didn't matter cause I knew we were family. I always thought she was so great and courageous, but now I am not so sure. She hurts and taunts people for fun and is trying to put me in prison," Zuko broke into tears. He started to tell Katara of his childhood and his scar and how his father was cruel. He talked about his mother leaving and Uncle Iaro, being his closest thing to a functional family.

Katara held Zuko in her arms, while running her fingers through his thick luxurious hair. They had formed an instant bond in their connection of sadness. As the night went on, Zuko and Katara Fell asleep in each others arms, tear stains on both their faces. Zukos arm wrapped around Kataras waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I just finished my last fruitsbasket, so there will be lots more chapters to come. Oh and toph is finally coming in to the story!

Disclaimer: avatar does not own me and I don't own it

As the sun rose on the beautiful island shore, Katara awoke to find herself in Zukos arms. She cuddled a little more into his warm chest. Then, realizing what she was doing, she suddenly sat up and started to walk toward the small cave that Aang and Sokka had chosen as their shelter for the night.

"Hey, taking an early morning walk, Katara?" Aang said as he appeared at the opening of the cave.

"Uhhhmmm, yeah. I just wanted to get out and smell the air," Katara mumbled in a guilty way.

"Hey, have you been crying? I can see tear stains on your cheeks." Aang imagined the thought of comforting her.

Just then Toph fell out of the sky.

"What the hell, Toph what are you doing?", Sokka walked out of the opening just as she hit the ground. Toph used her earth bending, to make the ground take in her landing and steady her.

" I don't know. I was just practicing my earth bending, when I got picked off the ground by this huge saber eagle. I then heard whooshing air, and then I felt myself dropping to the ground," Toph started to dust herself off and listen to her surroundings. "By the way, where are we?"

"We are on a dessert island, which has coconuts which produce cactus juice . . . " replied Sokka

"There is no cactus juice on this island, Sokka, you are imagining things!" Katara was getting annoyed with the cactus juice.

"Fine, ok, but we are on a desert island with Zuko. Yeah I know, Zuko is here and he hasn't tried to capture us yet!" Sokka said angrily.

Just then Zuko woke up. He looked around, trying to find Katara, and saw Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Katara talking at the opening to the cave. He walked over, cautiously, and meandered up to the conversation.

"Hey guys, um, what's Toph doing here?", Zuko wondered as he joined the conversation.

"She fell out of the sky and that's all YOU need to know"-Sokka

me: I know it is far-fetched that Toph would fall out of the sky, but things just happened that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it is so short, just had to put up a new update and I didn't have that much time. Thank you lilly oh great master avatarian, for giving me the insults for sokka, if it were not for ur love for him, I would have never been able to get them!

Disclaimer:stop asking if I own avatar, cause I don't

"Do you have a problem, boomerang boy?", Zuko said as he clenched his fists.

" My boomerang is really cool, it is an awesome weapon."- Sokka

"Sure it is, pony tail prat."-Zuko

"Hey well you are a weird hair growing person, one second it is like a Jewish thing and then it is this long thick mane. You wanna explain that, huh?"- Sokka

"Just cause I lost my pony tail, because it wasn't cool anymore, and you didn't just means that you are a loser."

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't have a crush on katara." Suddenly the beach went quite. Sokka had gone too far.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, sorry bout the shortness of the last one and this one, but I the next will be longer and much funnier.

Disclaimer: the voice in my head says I don't own avatar

"Well, um . . ." Zuko said as he looked at Katara. "I. . . I don't. Why would I like HER". He was flustered and didn't know what to say.

Katara walked away looking hurt, but what could Zuko do, he didn't know if she liked him or anything.

"Well that's great, make my sister cry, why don't you? God you are so insensitive, dude."

"Hey you are the one who taunted me."

Zuko then hit Sokka on the head as he walked down the beach.

"Why did you have to say something so stupid, Sokka." Katara then preceded to hit Sokka on the back of the head.

"It isn't my fault ur little boyfriend is a jerk. How was I supposed to know that he would be mean?" sokka asked confused.

"Because u cornered him, what was he supposed to say. He was in front of all of us."-Katara

"Fine, ok. I am going to go get me some cactus juice". And with that Sokka went to the nearest coconut tree and broke the coconut in half with his head.

"Don't u worry about him, sometimes?", Toph said.

"Not really, his skull is pretty hard"-Katara

me:next chap will be much better and will include bathing suits wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I hope u like this, it is definitely my raciest yet, I'll update soon, thanks for all the encouragement!

Disclaimer: Gosh, no, I don't own avatar and I never will!

A few days passed and everything seemed to simmer. Toph and Katara decided that they wanted to swim, so they went down to the river, which ran into the ocean. The boys then preceded to follow them.

"Do you really think that we should be doing this? What happens if they catch us,"Aang said unsteadily.

"Well, if they catch us, we will say we were hoping to go swimming too," Zuko said schemingly.

"Yeah they can't blame us for wanting to swim." said Aang with a smile on his face. He was hoping to see Katara now that her and Zuko weren't speaking to each other.

"I hope," Zuko said, as he was already on thin ice with Katara.

As the boys walked into the scene of Katara and Toph swimming, Aang gasped. He had liked Katara for so long that he barely thought of other girls, but he had just seen Toph. Her gorgeous

dark brown hair fell around her face, framing perfectly, her pale white eyes. At that moment nothing could be farther from Aangs mind than Katara, who was swimming right next to her in a pretty two piece, the top a halter, the bottom being boy shorts. Toph was wearing a one piece which looked sensational.

"I know you are there, I could hear you whispering a mile away." Toph loved to show off her fabulous sense of hearing.

"Umm... we just came to swim," Aang said, still staring at toph.

Quickly Zuko took off his clothes to reveal very form fitting swim trunks and his nicely muscular chest. Taking the hint, Aang took off to reveal his very un-muscular chest and baggy swim trunks. Sokka then took off his clothes to reveal a medium built chest and a very tight speedo.

"Sokka, I think you are wearing Kataras underwear," Aang said giggling.

"I am not, it is a speedo, and it is very manly," Sokka said flexing his muscles.

"Sure . . . manly. Sokka, you look like a girl, I have to say it. Especially with that pony tail of yours." Katara was used to insulting her brother, when he got too weird.

"Yeah right.. You guys are just jealous I was the first one to think of it," Sokka said with a smile.

Me: whether you like this or not, the speedo is for you Lilly


	8. Chapter 8

Hi sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I love that you guys keep giving me support even when I have been bad and have done no writing. Lots to come!!!

Disclaimer: How these are starting to get on my nerves, well I don't own avatar

"Yeah… jealous. Zuko wouldn't you just love wearing girls underwear and in public too!", Katara said with a flirtatious little smile. Zuko looked over at her to gauge if he had been forgiven yet and smiled back. Suddenly rain started to drizzle on to the group. Katara looked up happily at the falling drops of the element she loved most.

"This is horrible!" ,Zuko said with a groan, "Let's get out of this, I can't stand it." Zuko was already starting to run to the shelter of the palm trees around them. Katara looked at him haughtily.

"You don't like _rain?_ How on earth can you not like rain? It brings new life, it's beautiful, and it cools you off," yelled Katara, for Zuko had already run a decent distance away. Zuko looked at her realizing too late that he had put his foot in his mouth… again. He stuttered trying to think of a good reply. Katara almost smiled at his bumbling until she remembered that she was mad at him.

" Hey, lets go to the beach. I mean rain is great and all, but I'm not particularly happy about swimming during a storm," Aang said, already walking towards their camp. He was anxious to not give Zuko the chance to apologize. Even if his stomach had done a turn for Toph, he didn't want Zuko to get any closer to Katara. Aang really didn't like this tropical rain, he had already made an air bubble around his head to keep it off.

Katara walked with him to the beach, leaving Zuko stunned and sitting under a palm tree with Sokka staring stupidly at a coconut he thought looked especially prickly and Toph sitting there with silent giggles. The rain made it so she could "sense/see" by vibration and she could just see Sokka.


End file.
